Demonstration model
A demonstration model is a model that shows how a plan can be achieved through the use of physical objects. History Dr. Emmett Brown built two demonstration models to illustrate to Marty McFly how to get the DeLorean time machine to travel through time. However, Doc would always regret on each occasion about the crudity of the model as well as not having had time to either paint it or get it to scale; fortunately, Marty always reassured him that the model looked fine. Doc's 1885 demonstration model The 1885 model was built in Doc's livery stable on September 4 and September 5 of that year, mostly out of wood parts. It featured the main railroad line which spurred off into Carson Spur. Carson Spur terminated three miles down the track at Shonash Ravine. Other landmarks that Doc added included the silver mine where the DeLorean would be loaded onto the tracks and the locomotive would begin to push it. The Point of No Return was represented by a windmill, indicating it would be too late to stop the train before the edge of the ravine.on the 1885 demonstration model. Doc and Marty ran the experiment with the model train on one side. It was powered by a form of electric motor that Doc hooked up to the tracks, which passed current through them. They both watched as the train came around the bend, hooked onto the spur, and pushed the miniature DeLorean model to the edge. Doc caught the model DeLorean just as it drove off into the 'ravine'. Soon thereafter, Clara arrived at the door of the stable. Doc's 1955 demonstration model The 1955 model was built by Doc's younger self in his garage on November 7 from paper, cardboard boxes, metal containers, bottles, and salt and pepper shakers all painted to a gray color. The model was surprisingly accurate in representing Courthouse Square. Doc gave Marty a toy car that had to be wound up to travel down the road. Doc hooked up to a power source and pointed an alligator clip to the pole on the model of the Hill Valley Courthouse. He instructed Marty to release the car, and timed the 'lightning' with its intersection of the cable. The result was an explosion on the model table, with the car in flames. The burning model car drove off the table and rolled along the floor towards a large cloth, setting it on fire. Doc gasped in panic and ran to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher. Soon thereafter, Lorraine was at the door. The toy car used was a Cadillac from the 1950s. Days later, Marty examined the remains of the model after returning from 1985 as Doc read through his future self's letter. In 1986, Marty found Doc's notebook in the model of the Courthouse. Doc's Institute of Future Technology demonstration model The Institute of Future Technology model was again built by Doc to demonstrate to the time travel volunteers at the Institute exactly how time travel worked. Doc put a miniature DeLorean time machine onto a ping pong table with some makeshift buildings on it, sent the DeLorean down on a track to a flag that read RE-ENTRY, where it burst into flames. It finally stopped an unknown distance from the table, wildly spinning. Doc ran over with an extinguisher and put the fire out. Behind the scenes *The 1885 train and DeLorean was sold for around 30,000.00 USD on December 16 2011, and can be found on icollector here. *The 1955 toy Cadillac can also be found on icollector here. *The 1955 demonstration model was built by art director Todd Hallowell and Michael Scheffe (the film's DeLorean Construction Coordinator). When Doc apologises to Marty for the model's crudeness, he states that he "didn't have time to build it to scale or paint it". In truth, Hallowell and Scheffe both spent weeks designing and constructing the model. *According to Todd Hallowell, the appearance of the 1955 demonstration model was inspired by the cover of the Supertramp album Breakfast in America. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' External links *Doc explains his demonstration model in 1955. Category:Doc's inventions Category:1885 Category:1955 Category:1986 Category:1991